theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 14, 2016/Chat log
Welcome to TAWW chat Loving77 has entered chat. 7:34 Loving77 hiii silly 7:34 Dragonian King sup peep Flower1470 has entered chat. 7:37 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 7:38 Dragonian King hi lily Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 has entered chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:14 Dragonian King lily help the pokemon go players are everywehre everywhere* what do i do 8:16 Flower1470 act casual and if someone asks you what team you're on, say Team Mystic Team Valor might yell at you but they won't do anything to harm you you'll thank me later You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:20 Dragonian King it's ok i've been in my house the whole time 8:21 Flower1470 silly you HAVE to leave your house at least occasionally 8:21 Dragonian King i can at least attempt to make as little social contact as possible (yes) i'll go outside once nobody cares 8:23 Flower1470 you're worse than Peep! 8:24 Dragonian King peep and i can form a club for social recluses which by its very definition should not exist 8:24 Flower1470 that's just encouraging it! i need to drag you both into the real world 8:25 Dragonian King NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO thankfully we live several hours apart so i'm safe 8:25 Flower1470 it's necessary for your survival 8:26 Loving77 boo 8:26 Flower1470 i can drive now, i'll be there in 8-10 hours depending on where exactly you live 8:26 Loving77 socializing is for nerds 8:26 Dragonian King i thought nerds were social recluses too 8:27 Flower1470 im not asking you guys to "socialize", im want you to experience the real world im a nerd and im very social 8:27 Dragonian King lily if you actually put in that much effort i will go outside myself 8:27 Flower1470 geeks are the recluses usually 8:28 Dragonian King which one is the one that likes video games according to google geeks like video games so YES I'M THE ONE THAT DOESN'T SOCIALIZE SUCCESS 8:29 Flower1470 i will show up at your door, introduce myself to your parents, explain to them that im rescuing their son, then drag you outside so you can actually breathe some real air 8:30 Dragonian King like i said at that point you won't even have to drag me actually you might be because i won't be able to move from how shocked i am 8:30 Flower1470 that's a long drive so probably throw in me using your bathroom and stealing some of your food i would do it if i could 8:31 Dragonian King i live pretty close to a walmart so you can use their bathroom 8:31 Flower1470 EW have you ever been in a walmart bathroom?? 8:32 Dragonian King the last time i was in a walmart bathroom i was like 5 years old probably it's been a loooooooooooong time it also wasn't at that walmart and this one isn't exactly the cleanest place so have fun 8:33 Flower1470 that's why im using your bathroom 8:33 Dragonian King ok but i might charge you 8:33 Flower1470 how much?? 8:34 Dragonian King depends on how long you take $0.01 per second 8:34 Flower1470 geez what if i, after you adjust to the outdoor conditions, drag you to the walmart, walk through a few crowds, get you something to eat, then teach you how to complete a transaction with a cashier 8:36 Dragonian King we can't the lines are too long there we'll have to go to the other one and even if you do i'm still charging for bathroom usage 8:37 Flower1470 while we're waiting ill show you how to strike up a conversation with a stranger but im buying you food! 8:38 Dragonian King well you can't steal our food then well you can but that'll cost you too it just occurred to me that i may or may not be a cashbot 8:39 Flower1470 if that's the case ill steal your food to teach you how to share 8:40 Dragonian King well if you steal it then it's not sharing now is it 8:41 Flower1470 stealing... forceful sharing.... it benefits us both 8:41 Dragonian King not me because you just stole our food 8:41 Flower1470 but im teaching you how to share your food with others! it's hard to give willingly to a pale girl with a funny accent so ill show you how to do it 8:42 Dragonian King well if you're teaching me how to share then you should let me do it on my own it doesn't count if you steal it 8:42 Flower1470 but you won't do it on your own 8:43 Dragonian King well if i don't then you'll just steal it so i might as well 8:43 Flower1470 then you'd charge me 8:44 Dragonian King you're right this is a confusing hypothetical situation i have created well if you buy me food then the food you steal can be free 8:44 Flower1470 i wouldnt give you the money so there's two solutions here 1: you steal my money 2: you share your food 8:45 Dragonian King how about all of the above 8:45 Flower1470 I was going to buy you food from the start! if you steal my money that would distract me from the food 8:45 Dragonian King but if you're distracted by the food then i can steal your money but if i steal your money you can't buy me food so um 8:46 Flower1470 so you HAVE to share 8:46 Dragonian King OR i could steal your money and eat my own food 8:47 Flower1470 >: ( i guess ill have to show up and see what happens from there 8:47 Dragonian King what if i chain myself to my chair 8:47 Flower1470 luckily for you, i wont have my license until christmas so you have time to hide all your food and bathroom(s) 8:48 Dragonian King how do you hide a bathroom i think it would be cheaper to let you use the bathroom for free than to hide it i mean i could either move the bathroom somewhere else entirely or just drywall over the door and both those options sound pretty expensive 8:49 Flower1470 if you contain yourself then ill eat the food, use your bathroom, then use a dolly to cart you out disguise it as a closet... 8:49 Dragonian King i've never seen a closet with a toilet in it 8:49 Flower1470 you hide the toilet by putting stuff on top of/around it 8:50 Dragonian King also the bathroom is literally right next to an actual closet so that wouldn't make much sense 8:50 Flower1470 my grandma has two closets right next to each other and nobody questions that 8:51 Dragonian King also the bathroom is too big to be a closet who has a walk-in closet downstairs 8:51 Flower1470 assuming it's a finished basement, it wouldnt be a big deal my friend has a HUGE bathroom in their basement!! 8:52 Dragonian King it's not the basement by downstairs i meant the main floor lol 8:52 Flower1470 oh 8:53 Dragonian King when i mean basement i usually just say basement because idk 8:53 Flower1470 you said downstairs and i assumed 8:54 Dragonian King how did we go from pokemon go to talking about bathrooms in basements 8:55 Flower1470 regardless, be prepared to fight me when i show up to your house in December 8:55 Dragonian King you're going down also if you plan on dragging me out of my house against my will wait until it gets warmer please winter is garbage 8:56 Flower1470 I'm from Jersey, we don't go down easy the REAL WORLD has DIFFERENT SEASON S oh i guess it's worse up there huh ill let you put on a coat 8:57 Dragonian King i don't like different seasons 8:57 Flower1470 and maybe a hat if you dont beat me up too much 8:57 Dragonian King i avoid winter whenever possible all the other seasons are ok so you're saying if i never put on my coat we don't have to go yay loophole 8:58 Flower1470 idk how far north you are but it can really nasty up there no i said i'd let you put on a coat we're going coat or no coat 8:59 Dragonian King oh what if i lock myself in my room and take the key with me 8:59 Flower1470 id get it through the window or just break down the door i have an idea of how to pick locks so that's an option 9:00 Dragonian King i have a bookshelf to block the door with so good luck 9:01 Flower1470 window it is 9:01 Dragonian King ok have fun climbing You are now away. You are no longer away. anyway, i gtg my room isn't going to make itself a fortress bye guys 9:07 Flower1470 lol bye silly Category:Chat logs Category:July 2016 Category:Amazing chat logs